2014-06-11 - Spider-Man Visits Gotham
Cassandra Cain is hanging from a bat-line wondering what the holy potato that Spiderman is doing in Gotham. Also hanging from a line. She doesn't talk to the red-clad spandexman, but that's hardly new. She runs her free hand through her hair trying to figure out what to do when you meet another hero halfway up a building hanging from rope while on patrol. Spider-Man gives a wave then, balanced over on the balls of his feet, "Hey, really you guys have this weird thing on darkness. There should totally be a Tim Curry soundtrack over from this." Spidey went to fire off another webline towards the next building. "Hi.." Cassandra offers as Spiderman starts away. She gives a little wave, uncertain what exactly to do about this. Adjusts her mask a bit, I suppose. Any further uncomfortable conversation then was suddenly ended as a giant blue beam of light shot up and out of the skylight of the Gotham Museum, and Spidey went, "Aww Snazzlefrass.." He should have known better than to get delayed! Firing two webs forward, then using them to slingshot his way through the sky.. A figure high up on a nearby building watches the light, then it turns to watch as Spider-Man of all people goes flying through the air towards the source of the disturbance. The shadow sighs softly before getting a running start and jumping off the roof. Arms pinned to their side, the red and black form shoots down through the air towards the museum. What seems to be wings snap out at the last moment, catching the updraft and arresting their free fall. Boots land with a firm thud next to the skylight. Taking a quick glance, the Batwoman waits for Spider-Man to arrive. Cassandra watches the light fly up out of the museum. She transmits the image to Oracle without waiting, a tap of a button with her chin to alert the woman that she needs to pay attention. Her delay allows her to see another black figure whip through the air, and a small smile perks her cheeks. She decides to come in a bit late on purpose, finding a back way in as she goes stealth mode! Giving a wave in passing to the redheaded Bat, "Hi, bye! Not a good time!" Shooting in through the skylight, and the area inside was brightly lit then, facing an almost garishly attorwed and glowing bright blue Norman G. Lester. "The Meteor.. Has EMPOWERED me! With this I shall conquer all reality!" Yeah, what was Gotham without theatrics? Spidey was hooked up on the ceiling, "Really, Looter, I'd have to give that one a C. I mean while that's actually decent self-narrating I'm pretty sure that Doc Ock would give you a wedgie for that.." Then barely dodging a huge blast of blue energy shooting up towards him that missed sending him to lower orbit.. "Me and my big mouth.." Batwoman shakes her head as the hero goes right in without pausing to make a plan, "Seriously?" she mumbles to herself, "Idiots with powers.." She waits until the thief is focused on Spider Man. That moment comes a second later as Looter attempts to blast Spider-Man. She drops down, landing with nary a sound right behind the criminal. Eyes narrow behind the lenses of her mask, reaching behind her back she withdraws two sticks, which promptly extend into twin batons, the tips sparking blue light. Without a sound she swings both weapons towards the back of the neck of Looter, the batons ready to send several million volts into him. A shadow arrives in silence, watching what this new foe can do. Not moving in quite yet, the shadow checks around to see if anything else needs to be dealt with before engaging this powerful enemy. Keeps an eye on Batwoman just in case the heroine needs to be saved, but trusts the two who got in first to do the softening up. She gauges Fester's abilities quietly while moving around the room looking for anything else that's important. The swung tasers went over to smash into the neck of Looter's costume, sizzle, and then immediately melt as the energy was shot right back over into them. Waggling his finger over at Kate, the Looter went, "Naughty, naughty. What's up with you Bats and all being brats?" The Looter went to swing with an immensely strong punch - he might only be a competent at best hand to hand fighter, but with the blows he was throwing now he could punch through solid steel! Leaping down towards Looter in a front kick, Spidey went to call out, "Swing and a miss!" Right as his foot hit the front of Looter's chest, bounced off to no appreciable damage, and then Spidey was punched in the chest and went smashing through half a plaster wall. Batwoman frowns as she dodges the punch, taking note of the flying Spider Man and that he went through a wall. Alright. This guy has super strength. Only passing at hand to hand. All these things Batwoman takes in rapidly. Pulling something from her belt, she proceeds to actually fight the guy, toe to toe. Despite him being faster and MUCH stronger, she is the better and more experienced fighter by far. Every punch, every kick, every attempt to harm her is turned aside, dodged, or she simply takes one step back and laughs mockingly at the man. At a paticular lull she grins, ruby lips exposing white teeth, "Stop trying to hit me and hit me, you sorry excuse of a super." Cassandra Cain finds a guard who is huddling in the corner and slips her out through a hole she makes in the wall, quiet and safe. She finds someone with a twisted ankle and slips him out as well while the other heroes are being super-heroic. It's a museum, there are people here, but luckily not too many and once she's assured that the laser-blasting strong guy isn't going to take out any innocents she returns to survey the fight. It takes a while; hurt people are slow. When she returns however, she has something in her hand she didn't when she left. A water bottle, which she slips the cap off of as she approaches in the shadows. Each blow sent by Looter might get nothing but air. But even a glancing slug, block, or twist would be capable of snapping through bone with ease. Likely even glancing hits from blocks, slides, and weaves would be quite, quite painful even through armor as Looter went hand to hand with Batwoman, smirking, "Well, since the lady went to ask.." Looter went to bring up his hands over together and went to blast in a 360 degree arc over wiht energy blasting through the air over every what which way for several meters around making a painful and kinetically fueled energy bubble! Cassandra was able to sneak then, able to skulk, twist, and get her way over through then, and collect her water bottle then and get over into position.. Slinging through the air Spidey, with bruised ribs and about to jump kick was hit by the blast and sent flying away again, like a ping pong ball! Batwoman takes a step back, she knows that even a glancing attack could be fatal or at the very least crippling. That's why she is never hit... Until the energy blast. She goes flying back, slamming with bone jarring force into a wall, which she actually goes -through-. That might be it for Batwoman, a normal human being can't... Wait. What's that beeping noise? If Looter were to look down, he would note two items are stuck to his chest. Grenades. They both detonate a split second after the warning beep, one flings a quickly hardening glue that could stop a tank all over the place, the second begins to belch copious amounts of tear gas. And...a bottle of water dumped on the ground at Meteor Man's feet. Not even worth noticing as it rolls out after the blast, just a minor thing in all this mess. Cassandra isn't going super-heroic right now, she's waiting for the right moment behind a desk which got shoved by the force wave and...filing her nails. She watches the Batwoman fly over and through the wall, judging the hit to be nonlethal, and goes back to her nails. With the glue and the gas, she's not really even able to get in there yet anyway, but she does put an inhaler over her mouth so she won't get gassed too badly and lowers the sliding covers over her eyeholes. At this point, Looter can go to get out a, "What did you two do.." Right before then the tear gas goes to hit him then. While his suit and his temporary power up might be capable of otherwise shielding him from a grenade detonatoin, the fact it's a blast of water hitting over his energy infused form and otherwise then being hit by the tear gas has him doing a not very nice thing.. Namely throwing up over in his mask. I'ts likely a sound and a smell that the two women would be familiar with as he went tow retch over in the bottom of his facemask, falling to his knees. There is a sound coming from the damaged wall. Debris begin to shift and the familiar form of Batwoman limps out of the hole. Blood dribbles from her lower lip and nose and spatters the ground. She stands there, like some sort of pissed off redheaded angel of war. She moves purposely towards the crippled villain, putting a small rebreather over her mouth and nose as she goes, her eye lenses darken as they begin to protect her eyes from the gas. Batwoman steps in close and rips the mask off Looter's face, letting him get even more of the gas. Then... She begins to slam her right fist into the guy's face, over and over, and over, and over. He might be half-stuck from the glue, but as Batwoman went to surge and smash over at his face, he went to rise up. The glue ripping, tearing it some, him still on his knees from the water, slipping and sliding then, catching her fist cold then. At his angle, it wasn't a great way to inflict damage, but she was blocked. And he went to try and grab at her arm to try and send her flying. Her fists otherwise just hitting him over with bruises as vomit dribbled down his mouthpiece. Cassandra Cain gets up from her hiding position as Batwoman moves in. She was preparing to deal with the downed foe the instant he became vulnerable but waited out of a sense of pity that Kate lacks a bit in her current state. A quick check on Spiderman and by the time she gets back, Batwoman is pounding the villain's face in. Black Bat walks up to the struggling villain who's trying to rally and just reaches out and grabs his helmet. She taps his right heel which is in the puddle of water she'd put down for this exact purpose and slides his foot forward with literally no effort, tipping his balance backwards with the leverage of her hand in his hair, and pivots him around his center of gravity. Black Bat's right hand on his helmet turns a little as his head goes back toward the ground and the heel of her hand impacts with his forehead the instant the back of his head hits the solid floor, rattling his brain with a focused strike that bypasses defense by simply shaking the inside of the head, Dim Mak technique. And his head gets slammed between hand and floor with a crunch calculated to NOT kill him. Batwoman has been thrown away by the time Black Bat reaches the man. She slams once again into the wall, but not through it, thankfully. She slumps into a sitting postion, dazed by the impact. Despite all that she is still mostly alert and watches as Black Bat strikes the man with what she vaguely recognizes as a specialized martial art. Batwoman isn't done though, not yet. She manages to push herself up the wall into a standing position then staggers off towards Spider-Man, checking on the costumed hero that should be in New York City. Spider-Man has managed to get up but in the last thirty seconds or so the two women have mostly dealt with things then as he shakes off his disorientation, "Man, my dignity aside I got my ass kicked by the Looter.. This is not gonna be something that goes over in the crossovering superhero scrapbook." As for the Looter hismelf? Stunned, otehrwise somewhat disoriented, drool and vomit dribbling down his chin, being smashed by Batwoman and then Black Bat with his head hitting the hard ground like a set of bongo drums and ending in a concussion, he was out like a light. And not even bright. Cassandra Cain puts away her nail file in her pocket as she checks Looter for a pulse. Just in case, you never know with people. Sometimes a safe hit goes strange and you end up needing first aid. In this case, it's just a hospital and a cell. She stands up from the place she was inspecting the guy with half of his head in the floor, watching the other two quietly. Bloody kill-stealing hack girl. Batwoman rubs the back of her head, muttering. Spider-Man seemed okay. So she turns to look at Black Bat. A slow grin curling her ruby lips upwards, "Nice going, Bats. Did you just give that guy whiplash? You're going to have to teach me that..." The grin causes her lip to split open again, blood running down her pale chin. Sighing, she wipes away the blood in irritation. After a moment of thought she goes to stand beside Black Bat and regards Spider-Man once more, "What are you doing in Gotham, webcrawler?" Spider-Man points over at Looter, "Honestly after this guy." He goes on, "I guess your flying rodent man hasn't put in his near legendary 'get out of my city' so at this point I'm relatively safe and can justify being here as being after the Utility Stooge here, right?" Batwoman glances at Black Bat, "Did he just call Batman 'Flying Rodent Man?' " Cassandra Cain raises an eyebrow at Spider-Man's response. She gives Batwoman a nod that's about the limit of her conversational level tonight apparently, then motions the superheroine toward a chair that remains, somehow, upright and unbroken from all this damage. The place is, after all, pretty much trashed from that energy wave. She's actually checking the woman over quite intensely for internal bleeding and shock, but isn't mentioning the fact vocally. Her eyes are inspecting Batwoman's eyes, ears for blood, body for rigidity from how she's holding herself, etc. And she smiles at the question, actually not really understanding some of the words anyway but getting the gist. Just has no clue in hades what to say in response to that, so she just gives the smile as she prepares the customary Bat escape plan. Spider-Man glances over at Batwoman, "Hey, they are members of the chordata class, so technically they're just very small mammalian rodents which are the only species capable of flight. But still rodentia." Batwoman lets Black Bat poke and prod her. Other than some bruises she's okay. She wears pretty good armor it seems. She groans softly at Spider-Man's response, muttering, "Great. He's a nerd." Spider-Man glances at Batwoman, "From a guy who sneaks up on people in the dark, wears a batsuit and does things with a woman who dresses like a cat on rooftops, has a dark voice and stalks people over the Internet? That's a furry. Bet he lives in his mom's basement too." Cassandra Cain lifts her right hand to the sky and fires off her grapple. She doesn't retract it instantly like Batman would. Nope. This time she looks Concussion Man over, making sure that he's going to stay out for a while with the grapple line streaming out through the ceiling, and says, "Good work," very quietly to the two heroes who did most of the work. Then the grapple gun reels her up into the skylight where she slips out into the night. The red gauntlets covering Batwoman's hands slowly curl into fists. In a very measured, very controled tone she speaks to Spider-Man, "Get your bad guy and get out of Gotham. Don't come back." She too pulls her grappel gun from her belt and fires it up through the skylight, pulling the trigger she is gone within a matter of heartbeats. Spider-Man glances over, and then theatrically sniffs, "Did I forget to have a bath or something? And it's a darker tone of voice! He sounds like the guy in the Scream movies on the telephone!"